


Friend x Friend

by Silent_Waltz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Dialogue Heavy, First Time, Hand Jobs, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Humor, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, POV Gon Freecs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Waltz/pseuds/Silent_Waltz
Summary: Gon has a hard time falling asleep and Killua offers him a "goodnight blowjob".As friends, of course.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	Friend x Friend

**Author's Note:**

> "No Homo" the fic
> 
> Don't like, don't read.

“I can’t sleep,” sighed Gon. He stared up at the ceiling. His fight against Hisoka was the next day, and his mind was racing. He anticipated the fight, but there was something about Hisoka that just gave him the chills. Either way, he couldn’t stop thinking about the imminent fight. 

Killua turned over, pulling some of the sheets with him. Though they each had their own rooms, they found it rather inconvenient to meet up with each other, hence Killua started sleeping in Gon’s room. The bed was bigger than any bed Gon’d slept in before, and having Killua there next to him made him feel a lot less alone. 

“Oh, I’ll just give you a goodnight blowjob,” said Killua, sitting up, yawning. His white bed hair was illuminated by the moonlight coming in from the shades. Gon looked at him, perplexed. 

“What?”

Killua’s sapphire eyes widened. 

“Gon… Don’t tell me you don’t even know what a blowjob is,” said Killua, grin spreading across his face. Gon waved him off. 

“No, I know what a blowjob is! It means putting someone’s dick in your mouth,” he snapped. Killua still laughed at him. Seriously, did Killua really think he didn’t even know what a blowjob was! What a troll…. 

“I just meant a ‘goodnight blowjob’, I haven’t heard that term before and I wanted to know if there was anything different about it,” said Gon. Killua wiped the laughing tears from the corners of his eyes. 

“It’s just what it sounds like, sheesh, Gon. It’s a blowjob to tire you out so you fall asleep easier,” explained Killua. “My brother used to help me out with them when I would have trouble sleeping back at home.”

Gon’s mouth contorted into an unholy grimace, but he decided not to say anything. Better to leave that jar unopened. 

“Oh, okay.”

The two of them looked at each other blankly. Killua’s hands gripped the sheets between them tighter. 

“So, like, do you  _ want  _ me to suck your dick or…”

“Right!” squeaked out Gon, glad that the room was dark otherwise Killua would see how hardly he was blushing right now. 

“You gotta get hard first,” said Killua, climbing on top of Gon so he was straddling his lap.

_ Oh.  _

Gon knew exactly what was about to happen. There was one surefire way to get him hard, one that he and Killua had accidentally discovered when they were play fighting. It would have been a lot more embarrassing if it didn’t also cause Killua to get an erection. Killua rubbed his crotch against Gon’s. Gon started to press back,  _ harder,  _ until the two of them were rocking back and forth against each other. 

“C’mon Gon, I’m harder than you are,” teased Killua. Gon scoffed and thrust up into Killua’s hips, feelings of pleasure radiating deeper into his body. He started to feel the blood rush more into his cock with the anticipation. He hadn’t thought much about it before, but the idea of Killua sucking his dick was certainly doing things to him. Killua pulled Gon’s shorts down, finally freeing his erection. 

“Oh, so that’s what it looks like,” said Killua, taking it in his hand. He pushed the bottom of Gon’s tshirt up to his mid chest. Gon’s cheeks heated up. 

“You’ve seen it before in the bath!”

“Not this close,” said Killua, giving it a pump with his hand. “It’s rude to stare.”

“Since when do you care about being rude!” scoffed Gon. Killua rolled his eyes, opting out of answering the question. Then, suddenly, he wrapped his lips around his dick, tongue touching the tip as he started to swirl it around. Gon’s head lolled back as Killua took more of him into his mouth. His heels dug into the bed as Killua traced his hands down his inner thighs, spreading them to access Gon’s cock better. Shit, it felt so damn good. Gon felt his hips buckle, trying his best not to just thrust into Killua’s mouth. 

And then the reality of the situation hit him, that Killua was lying there with his cock in his mouth, sucking him off. Gon’s heart did a little flutter. Surely Killua didn’t mean it in  _ that _ kind of way… Did he?

“Is this, uh, a friend blowjob?”

Killua stopped rocking his head. 

“As in a blowjob between friends?” asked Killua after taking the dick out of his mouth. He tapped it to his chin twice to think. “I guess so?” He went in for another take. 

“What do you mean, guess?” 

Killua once again removed Gon’s cock from his mouth, cheeks blushing a deep red.

“I just, I didn’t know if you considered me your friend or not…” said Killua, looking off to the side. Gon’s jaw dropped open.

“Killua…. Of course you’re my friend!” he exclaimed. Killua’s sapphire eyes glistened in the moonlight as he had captured his attention. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I’ve never really had a friend before, I don’t know when I’m supposed to consider someone a friend or not,” said Killua. The two of them exchanged a glance. 

“I’ve never really had friends either,” admitted Gon. “I’d say we’re friends.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

There was an awkward pause again. Gon felt that fluttery feeling inside him again. 

“I’d say we’re friends too,” said Killua, a bit flustered. “I think I get the friend feeling around you.”

“Friend feeling?”

“When you feel all tingly,” said Killua. Gon nodded intently. 

“Yeah, I’ve got it too,” said Gon. Well, that was certainly a relief. 

The two of them looked down at his still hard cock. 

“Better finish what I started,” said Killua, giving his dick another pump with his hand, before putting the tip in his mouth. Gon moaned as Killua’s warm wet mouth was once around the shaft. His tongue snaked around, making sure that every bit of his shaft got some love. Gon let out a moan, forgetting that the walls might not be as thick as he hoped. 

“Killua,” moaned Gon, as Killua snuck his hands from his inner thighs around to grab his ass cheeks. He gave them a quick squeeze. Gon ran his fingers through Killua’s fluffy white hair, restraining himself from pushing Killua further into his dick. 

His breath grew short and quick as he finally orgasmed, buckling his hips up slightly into Killua’s mouth. Gon relaxed down into the bed sheets. Killua was right about one thing, he did feel ready to go to bed now. 

“Eww,” said Killua, pulling Gon’s dick out of his mouth, shiny white cum and spittle dripping off the top of Gon’s dick and a bit out of his mouth. 

“Does it taste bad?” asked Gon, now feeling a bit self conscious of his taste. Was it supposed to taste good, even? Did this mean Killua would never suck him off again? Was there a way to make it taste better???

Killua smacked his lips twice, before knitting his eyebrows together.

“You know, I’m not really sure,” he said. Gon felt heated again the second Killua’s tongue touched his lower stomach, slowly licking a bit of the cum off it. He sat back up and held it in his mouth for a few seconds. “Hm. It’s not  _ bad.” _

“That’s a relief,” said Gon, letting go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“It’s a bit weird, though. Here,” said Killua, scoping some of it with his finger and holding it out for Gon. “Try some.”

Gon shrugged before leaning in and putting Killua’s finger in his mouth. His face immediately scrunched up, but he understood what Killua meant. He didn’t really know what type of flavor he was expecting, but it wasn’t quite  _ that. _

“Hm.”

“Well, that’s telling,” joked Killua. 

“No, I understand now what you mean,” said Gon, grabbing a tissue from the nightstand to wipe off the rest of it. “It’s got, like, that kind of taste…” He gesticulated. 

“Yeah, that sort of…. Taste…” said Killua, nodding. 

“Do you want me to help with yours?” asked Gon. Killua flinched. 

“W-what?” 

His cheeks were redder than Gon had seen before.

“I mean, you helped me out, it’s only fair if I return the favor,” said Gon. Killua crossed his arms. 

“You don’t  _ have _ to.”

“But Killua-”

“You said it yourself, it was a friend blowjob,” said Killua. Gon reached out and pressed his hand onto Killua’s crotch, feeling his hard dick through his pajama pants. 

“Yeah, but friendship goes both ways,” countered Gon. Killua did that expression with his mouth where he tried not to smile; Gon knew it all too well.

“If you  _ insist,”  _ said Killua, still pretending he wasn’t a few seconds from coming in his pants at the thought. Gon slipped his hand under the waistband and pulled it out. He looked down at Killua’s dick before opening his mouth as wide as he could and thrusting his head down. The moment dick touched the back of his mouth, he realized he had made a rather  _ large _ mistake. 

Gon pulled it out quickly and heaved, eyes watering up a bit. 

“Dude, what the hell?” 

“I can do it…” said Gon, swallowing, before hovering over the dick again. 

“That’s  _ not _ how you suck dick,” said Killua. Gon pouted. He heard deepthroating was the ultimate blowjob feat, he was  _ not _ going to fuck this up. 

“Well, then how  _ do _ you do it?” asked Gon. Killua sighed. 

“Honestly, tongue action feels a lot better, try to swirl it around a bit, or take part of it in your mouth and push it into your cheek,” ordered Killua. Gon nodded, subsequently ignoring everything Killua said as he let Killua’s cock tickle the back of his throat. 

“Why would you do it again!”

“I wanted to prove I could deepthroat…” whined Gon, rubbing his throat. Killua laughed. 

“Okay, new plan. How about a hand job?” suggested Killua. Gon got up off his elbows and sat facing Killua. He reached out to grab Killua’s dick. 

“So…” Gon held Killua’s dick in his hand, still wet with his spit. “Apparently you didn’t like my blowjob, so any suggestions here?”

“Just pump it.”

“Huh?”

“Like, just jerk it off like how you’d do it to yourself,” snapped Killua. 

“I like to stick it in my shampoo bottle…”

Killua turned his neck to look over at him, clearly displeased. 

“You do it… in the….” his voice trailed off before his expression changed from grossed out to intrigued. “Does that even work?”

“Yeah, if I get the opening the right size,” said Gon, reminiscing back to his time on Whale Island. Killua facepalmed. 

“Okay, you know what, just, sit behind me,” said Killua. Gon shuffled into position. Killua grabbed his arm and wrapped it around to the front, pulling Gon closer so his chest was pressed up against Killua’s back. Gon rested his chin over Killua’s shoulder. “So basically, just pump it like you’re moving your shampoo bottle.”

“Alright,” said Gon. Maybe Killua was hesitant at first because he thought he’d do a bad job. But Killua had gotten him off earlier, he deserved some relief too. Killua’s dick twitched in his hand as he grabbed onto it, moving his hand up and down. 

“Dude, are you getting hard  _ again?” _

“You’re basically leaning into my lap, it’s not fair!” exclaimed Gon, starting to jerk Killua off faster. He must have been doing something right because he felt it getting warmer. 

“Fuck, go faster,” panted Killua. Gon worked his hand more and more until Killua shifted around to face him. 

“I’m pumping as fast as I can,” said Gon. Maybe if he added a little something extra, Killua would appreciate that. 

“Gon! Don’t twist it like that you’re going to… to.. t-” Killua’s eyes rolled back into his head as he came. Gon felt a sense of pride at the fact that he was responsible for Killua’s orgasm, and made him come even faster than he had earlier. 

“How’d I do?” asked Gon eagerly. 

“Decent, I’d say,” said Killua nonchalantly, a bit of laze in his voice. 

“But I made you finish,” said Gon, sing songy. Killua rolled his eyes. 

“... You almost snapped it.”

“There’s no way you can actually snap a dick off, that doesn’t happen,” scoffed Gon. He was obviously just messing with him. Killua raised an eyebrow at him.

“I killed a guy by breaking his dick off once.”

“Really?” Gon’s eyes widened. Killua smirked.

“Yeah you can crack it like a cucumber,” said Killua. Gon nodded at this fun fact before yawning. He reached over to grab another napkin to clean his chest off where Killua had came on him.

“I’ll show you what I mean for how to do a blowjob next time,” said Killua. Gon’s cheeks heated up at the mention of “next time”, and Killua noticed it too. “I mean, if you ever wanted to do this again-”

“It was fun,” said Gon, moving over onto his pillow. Killua laid down next to him. 

The two of them fell asleep snuggled together, partially clothed, limbs entangled and the sheets half off; worn out from their “friend” activities. 


End file.
